


Random Rare-Quests

by Skystreakerz



Series: RANDOM PLACE OF RANDOM [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit on the graphic side, Angst, Anything except the Big Three (Tale/Swap/Fell), Chaos is amazing I love them, Corey is adorable protect this child, Death, Death is kind of a stalker, Disbelief yay, Dust is a teasy motherfucker, Error Papyrus' nickname in this story is Misprint because I thought it sounded cool, F/F, Frisk is really religious in Underlust for some reason, G being cool, Gaster Blasters AU, Genocide runs, Ink being weird, Ink is an oddball, Lust is sassy, M/M, Mental Breakdowns (I guess???), Mettaton becomes Neo wow, Misprint is secretly really sarcastic and I love it, Other, Papyrus tries to permanently kill Frisk but it doesn't work aww, Poor Papyrus, Pranks, Pre-canon Dusttale (kind of), Reaper Sans has to work or he'll have no Starbucks, Requests, SUFFER OUTERTALE SANS SUFFER, Sans loves Hairspray, Toriel introducing Hairspray to Sans, Underlust needs more love, WHY YES IT IS, Watching TV, a fight, a really horribly written fight yay, always bribe Death with coffee, awwww fluff for once, coffee is the best, dead memes because that's how I see the Sans' playing memes, dusttale, even more angst wow so surprising, even more death wow, eventual pacifist runs, hey more death, is that... fluff, kind of, kind of action yay, little shop of horrors - Freeform, magic technicality headcanons, maybe it's because I just watched The Keepers, meetings, more crappy fights, nerdy math (hint hint), nerdy space, no one believes Frisk in Outertale, oh hey look more angst, so what did Papyrus say? You decide, something for Outertale kind of like a preview for another request, space and science, that may or may not include me, we got some people who ship things, when there is no window... just run instead, when you try to sound smart, whoa look at that more fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystreakerz/pseuds/Skystreakerz
Summary: We need some more love for the other AUs in the multiverse. Nearly everyone just goes for the Big Three and I don't know about you guys, but I really want to see some fanfiction about the other AUs. So, request anything you desire!!!**** WARNING!!! I WON'T ACTUALLY RESPOND TO YOUR REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS UNTIL I FINISH IT SO I HAVE A REMINDER AND DON'T HAVE TO GO SEARCHING FOR IT IN MY INBOX!!!





	1. BEGIN DA REQUESTS

Okay, we all know how everyone loves Classic, Fell, and of course Swap. There are many, many, MANY fanfictions to show that. But, what about all the other AUs? Those need some love too!!! Frankly, people should post more AU stuff outside the Big Three, so that's why I made this! Maybe people will agree? I hope so... Maybe it's just me though. Whatever, here's this!

 

REQUEST REQUIREMENTS:

-Anything but the Big Three (Classic/Swap/Fell)

-Specify the kind of scene (I.e. If you want ship stuff, fluff, angst, etc.)

-Anything else you would like to add

And that's it, nothing else.

 

HAPPY REQUESTING!!!


	2. Gaster Blasters AU Angst

[the_fandom_fangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_fangirl/pseuds/the_fandom_fangirl)  
can you do some Gaster Blaster AU angst? just make 'em suffer while changing please.

 

\---

 

Life was going on like any other day in the skeleton home. Frisk was over for a play date with Papyrus for the day at the request of Asgore and Toriel, and Sans was off of work for the day. It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming; on days like these, life shouldn't be hell. However, life decided it had other plans.

\---

Sans could hear giggling resonating from the kitchen as Frisk and Papyrus were no doubt making spaghetti again. Papyrus' cooking has been doing s lot better since they came to the surface thanks to Toriel. Maybe this time it might even be edible. No offense to his brother, but he preferred his food to be something better than a glitter-infused charcoal. He had been feeling quite anxious all day and could not get rid of the feeling something was about to happen.

Welp, time to distract himself.

"hey bro."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, SANS?" Papyrus shouted as Frisk continued to giggle in the background.  
“what do you call-”  
“NOPE, STOP RIGHT THERE. NO MORE. NO.”  
Well there goes that attempt to do anything productive.  
_Oh Sans..._  
And there it was.  
_Why are you ignoring us so, Sans?_  
No. Nope. Nuh-uh.  
_You can’t keep control forever, Sans._  
No. Nonononono no! Not today, not today!  
There was a distant tapping on his shoulder. Or, was it his arm? His hand? It was all blurring together. All he could feel was the clawing, the biting, the screeching, the agonizing pain of bones being ripped and torn out of other bones then continuously being stabbed back in from where they were forced out only seconds before. The pain was absolutely unbearable.  
Unable to take it any longer, Sans threw back his skull and let out a blood-curdling, unholy screech which ripped through the air and pierced the once peaceful silence of the image of a perfect summer day. A sickly yellow and harsh cyan swirl of magic swirled about him as his vertebrae ripped itself out of his back to create something like spikes down his back and shoot out the back of him to sprout a gigantic tail. His phalanges and tarsals stretched and sharpened against the carpet he was clutching.  
His skull, however, had it the worst.  
His skull elongated both backwards and forwards to make it look as though he were more an animal than a human. His jaw unhinged and conjured forth razor-sharp teeth that replaced the ones which only seconds ago occupied his mandible. And as the pain finally began to ebb away, Sans dared to open his sockets.  
To say Papyrus got it worse would be a gargantuan understatement.  
His battle body was ripped to shreds and what remained was small useless strips of fabric on the floor about him. His skull was sharp and angular with a growl on his wolf-like mandible. His sockets were glowing an intense burnt orange which seemed to be fueled by an uncontrollable bloodlust. His phalanges and tarsals were like individual knives, and the same could be said for the Spinous Processes of each vertebra. He was hunched over on all fours with a deadly looking tail flicking back and forth.  
With what little control he had left, Sans turned to Frisk and let out a single strangled word.  
"run."  
As that single word left his mouth, so did his control.  
The two Gaster Blasters screeched in unison and charged towards the fleeing child, their jaws open wide and the magic collecting with a loud 'WHRRR.' The kid kept running, however they ended up caught in a corner. They were desperately whipping their head about to find a way out of this situation as the Gaster Blasters hunched over them with their magic ready to vaporize.  
Hopefully the kid SAVEd.  
With a deafening, ‘BOOM,’ both Sans and Papyrus let forth their magic of blinding white light.  
The kid didn’t even have time to scream.  
As the two loomed over the ashes which used to be Frisk, the shouting of people from outside were becoming more apparent. They both whipped their skulls towards the new threat, snarls upon their mandibles as they slunk towards the windows in the front of the house. They peered out to see a crowd gathering, probably to find the source of the commotion.  
Threats. They were all enemies. They must be eliminated.  
The two launched forth out of the window and into the front lawn with terrifying screeches. At the sight of them, humans began to sprint in all different directions in terror. The few monsters who were there tried to fight them off, but to no avail. Monsters and humans alike were vaporized in a matter of seconds, falling to the ground as little puffs of smoke and nothing more. There was no blood, no dust, no skin; there was only the smell of burning flesh and charred spots on the ground where a monster or human once stood.  
They weren’t all gone yet. They weren’t all dead yet. They weren’t all eliminated yet. Must keep going.  
In that afternoon, not a single being was SPAREd.  
The story made international news within no time. Everyone now knew of the two monsters, real monsters, which had taken out an entire neighborhood of both humans and monsters with nothing left behind. After half the day, the two were finally detained and taken to the King and Queen of all monsters to have their sentencing hearing. Everyone believed Sans and Papyrus to be dead along with Frisk and the many others who died that afternoon. Though, no one could have predicted what truly happened to the pair of skeletons.  
They were both sentenced to death for treason, commission of genocide, and for murder of a member of the Royal Family and the Ambassador of Humans.

\---

GAME OVER.  
FRISK! STAY DETERMINED!

LOAD          RESET


	3. FIGHT, kill, RESET, repeat

Anon:

I'm intersted in maybe seeing some pre-murderer!Sans dusttale, like, maybe the moment he goes crazy?

 

\---

 

FIGHT, kill, RESET, repeat. FIGHT, kill, RESET, repeat. FIGHT, kill, RESET, repeat.

 

Sans saw the human  _ kill everyone _ . Over, and over, and  _ over again _ . The LV, the dust, the sheer  _ pain _ \- it was all because he was powerless to stop them. It was all his fault. He couldn’t prevent a single thing. His own brother would die over and over right in front of him. The knife would just go  _ SLASH  _ and then his skull would just  _ fall off his vertebrae _ .

Sans chuckled humorlessly. “it’s all pointless. for one person to cause this, and all i have to do is kill them. that’s it! but can i kill them?  _ Noooooo! _ ” He summoned a bone and slammed it into the shimmering tiles with a shout of despair.

He needed a different method.

But what? Obtaining any human SOUL, whether it be from the king or the human causing all this would be all but impossible. Maybe, just maybe,  _ he could kill a few monsters himself and try to _ -

“No. you’re the judge. you’re better than that,” he tried to reason with himself as he kneeled on the polished yellow tiles of the Judgement Hall.

If he gained LV, he would be no better than the human; he would become a mindless, impulsive killer with a bloodlust incomparable to any other. He would have a thirst for the feeling of LV rushing through his magic reserves as though it were a drug with an  _ unimaginable  _ high. Once monsters gained LV, there was no turning back. There was a theory, a theory saying if enough LV was gained the monsters could go back in time with the amount of magic flowing through their veins. However, no monster has been able to reach such levels…

_ Yet _ .

He clutched the bone tighter. “ **what choice do I have?** ”

“Heyyy Sansy Pansy.”  _ Shing _ !

Sans snapped his skull up.

Frisk feigned concern as they traced their dust-stained knife between their thumb and pointer finger. “You don’t look so good. Tired? Maybe a bit sick?”

“cut the crap, kid,” he spat. “You don’t give a da-”

“Language,” they cut off in a sing-song voice.  _ Hah, get it? Because their knife just went through Sans’ ribcage for the umphmillionteenth time? _

Sans stumbled back and clutched at his now sliced open ribcage. With a grimace, he slunk off and took a shortcut to Grillby’s. He probably had a few moments to debate with himself again.

As he sat himself on the worn, plush, red leather seat at the warm caramel-colored bar, Sans began his inner dispute. If he does this, he will risk being a relentless killing machine. If he doesn’t, he will have to keep living through this cycle. Maybe then he won’t have to feel the  _ silky wetness of the human’s blood spilling through his phalanges _ .

He has to do this.

 

FIGHT, kill, RESET, repeat.

 

The human- no wait, Sans-  _ killed everyone _ . The LV, the dust, the sheer  _ pain _ \- the knife- no, the bones- would go  _ SLASH _ , and then everyone was gone. His power was growing with every swipe of the bone or shot of the Gaster Blasters, but the sheer guilt that consumed him was nearly unbearable. He went for the king first, naturally. Undyne found out immediately from the help of Alphys and tried to stop him, only to be killed herself. He blasted everyone in his path with his conscience screaming at him to stop. The numbers climbed higher and higher, as did the dust piles, and before he knew it, he was looming over his brother who was pinned to the snow by blue bones impaling his ribcage, radii, and tibias. Magic was oozing through the wounds like  _ a beautiful ketchup waterfall trickling down from the beam of a Gaster Blaster _ -

No, that’s not what this is about-

“Brother… Please stop… it hurts…”

Sans wiped tears away from his sockets as he summoned his Gaster Blaster. “I-im so sorry. i- I’m sorry. i love you.”

*Your LV has increased.

_ Oh, that hurts so good _ .

 

FIGHT, kill, RESET, repeat.

 

Sans  _ killed everyone _ . The LV, the dust, the sheer  _ pain _ \- The bone would just go  _ SLASH _ , and then the skull- his skull fell off as his body flew in the wind like the drifting of sand on a sand dune. He needed to kill the hu- no, kill his f- no, the- wait-

kill kiLL  _ KILL _ !!!

“Must get LV. Must SAVE everyone. Must kill the human. No, kill your friends. Friends first. Friends first. Kill the monsters. Kill them all. They need to die. The human. Kill the human next.”

The LV. The LV felt so… so  _ empowering _ . It felt exhilarating, electrifying,  _ lust-inducing _ .

It’s better if he kills them and not the human. They won’t feel as much pain. They won’t hurt as bad. Yeah! They won’t feel a thing. It’s a MERCY kill! Papyrus will- he - no, he will understand. Papyrus is his best bro. Yes. No, Papyrus will never hate him. Papyrus LO- wait no, it’s lo- no LOVE. No, it’s lowercase… right?

hahahaHAHAHAHAHA HE CAN’T EVEN REMEMBER!!!

_ Need. more. LV! _

“WE CAN WORK TOGETHER!”

Sans snapped his skull down towards his brother, collapsed and pinned as he lay in his own pool of  _ illustrious, shimmery blood _ .

“If… If we show them kindness… m-maybe… they…… Wouldn’t want to kill anymore.. And… and you won’t have to either…” he leaned forwards, his face contorted into something between a grimace and a look of someone desperate. “LET ME HELP YOU, SANS!”

Something was on the verge of snapping.  _ Just like Papyrus’ vertebrae. _

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!”

 

FIGHT, kill, RESET, repeat.

 

He  _ killed everyone _ . The LV, the dust, the sheer  _ pain _ \- the bones would go  _ SLASH  _ and the blasters would go  _ SWOOSH _ , and then everyone was gone.

“Are you happy?”

Sans was hunched over Frisk with a bone in hand, their blood staining it as it ooze down and land on the snow with a small drip, coloring it a beautiful maroon. The smell was alluring, as was the shimmering of the blood in the dim lighting. His laughter resonated through the now empty Underground as he clutched his socket with his right hand and impaled the human’s lifeless body over and over again.

HAHAHAHAHAHA, IT HURTS SO GOOD, IT’S MADDENING!!!

“You know, Papyrus would hate you if he remembered any of this,” Chara remarked.

No. No, Papyrus LOVEs him. Papyrus would never be upset with him.

“HE WOULD NEVER!”

And, he finally snaps.

He began to laugh maniacally and repeatedly stabbed the human. Over, and over, and  _ over again _ .

It was as though a dam broke loose. All of the emotions from all of the RESETs, all of the times he had to suffer through his brother’s death, all the times he tried to gain enough LV, it all came forth through his rage and feelings of helplessness. He laughed and shouted and screeched at the corpse as Chara only laughed at him.

“HE LOVES ME! HE WOULD NEVER HATE ME! YOU’RE WRONG!”

“Hah, you don’t even remember what each ‘love’ stands for. How can you even be sure of that?”

“SHUT UP ALREADY AND RESET SO I CAN KILL YOU FOR THE LAST TIME!”

They giggled. “As you wish.”

 

FIGHT, kill, RESET, repeat.

 

He  _ killed everyone _ . The LV, the dust, the sheer  _ pain _ \- the bones would go  _ SLASH  _ and the blasters would go  _ SWOOSH _ , and then everyone was gone.

His magic frequencies were changing to accommodate for the new tendencies for his magic, and his brother looked more and more concerned every RESET at his appearance. Only for him to die again for the same noble purpose in a  _ beautiful mosaic of red and white _ . He curled into his brother’s battlebody and scarf and laughed as tears stained the fabric. The human was dead, and they hadn’t reset in days. He hadn’t meant it when he said for the last time! He hadn’t SAVEd everyone yet!

“COME BACK!!!”

“Brother, you’re okay!”

Sans froze at the sound of the voice. No, it couldn’t be.  _ He was dead. _ Sure enough, as he inched his skull around, he found Papyrus floating there with his permanent smile plastered over his face in joy.

“Pap-”

“Why yes, brother, it is me!” The disembodied gloves posed dramatically as his floating scarf and skull levitated heroically. “I have come to help you on your quest.” His smile became more eerie as he looked down at Sans. “Have you ever tried using your shortcut to other timelines?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUSTTALE ORIGIN STORY HECK YEAH!!!
> 
> I used some of the dialogue from the actual comic *wink wonk* and honestly, this was really fun to write! I hope it's at least somewhat good to read, (I was writing this in the middle of the night. What a perfect time, right!?)


	4. Dancing in Space While Fucking a Reaper in Swapfell!

Anon: Dancetale! Maybe angst? Idk And there really isn't that much Swapfell... Outertale (idk what), Underlust (not talking about the sex but about the plot...there just aren't enough underlust fics with plot!! Like angst hehe ^^') Reapertale (again dk what) I kinda like to see angst and make them suffer... or so much fluff ^^ idk anything you want really :)

\---

Z 81 (Dancetale)

 

Everyone knew this would happen eventually; though they wish it wouldn't have happened so soon.

Frisk was dying, though not in the usual 'grow old and die peacefully.' Oh no. It was way worse than that. Much, much worse.

Frisk was in a hospital bed, their sickly pale skin tainted with wounds that had healed into starkly white scars within the month they were laying there. They were surrounded by various machines that all beeped, clicked, and moaned. They were dressed in a crinkly, pearl white hospital gown over their skin-and-bones of a body. Their hair had mostly fallen out by this point, another horrible side effect of the... events, which made them look even more helpless.

Everyone was heartbroken; Toriel and Asgore would constantly visit them and sob at their side, Mettaton would leave gifts every time he was in town, Alphys and Undyne would both sit and watch movies with them during visiting hours, other monsters would drop in every once in a while to pay their respects, and Sans and Papyrus... they tried their hardest to either forget or prepare to suffer throughout the rest of their life.

People used to think Frisk was invincible, untouchable, one of pure determination; they had danced their entire way through the underground without dying once, and made friends with everyone in the process. They were truly the embodiment of compassion.

Only for them to be ripped from everyone.

It was true, some humans were experimenting on monsters with heavy metals such as Thallium and Mercury to see if their magic could possibly cure the poisonings, what with Thallium having none, but soon turned to conspiracy to commit genocide when it was discovered Monsters needed an insignificant amount of Thallium to reach lethal levels and still have no symptoms of being poisoned. Frisk was one of the first on the scene with the police and what remained of the Royal Guard, helping the monsters still alive out of the facility and into the 'safety' of the Monster District. However, before they could fully get out in time, there was an explosion. It was believed Frisk had inhaled a deadly amount of Thallium by that point and was going to be dead within the following weeks. They got deathly ill, unable to move due to loss of reflexes and the feeling of stabbing through the head every time they went to move. It was only two weeks before they went into a comatose, leaving everyone disoriented and unprepared for the inevitable.

What would they do without their Ambassador? What would become of the negotiations between monsters and humans? They couldn't just die like this, could they?

No one was prepared when the day finally came.

Frisk's heart had failed, just as the doctors had predicted, leaving every monster from around the world in tears. They wailed and cried and sobbed for their human to come back, but they all knew there was no point. There was no way they could bring Frisk back.

By the wish of both Frisk and the King and Queen, Frisk's body was cremated and closed into an airtight container for the funeral a day later. There was a funeral for Frisk at the top of Mount Ebbot where Frisk's ashes were transported from the Cremation building. Monsters, humans, everyone was there. Every monster from around the world gathered around as Toriel and Asgore held up the ashes and let it fly in the wind, lightly dusting every single monster with the powdery substance.

Nothing was ever the same after that day.

 

\---

 

Bi-Polaris (Outertale)

 

One day they would be fine, the next they would be off the deep end.

Though, most people didn’t know why they expected any different.

They one of the only few who had ever been on Earth, and once they were stuck in this expansively suffocating prison, people say they lost it. It’s not their fault in the slightest, everyone who was on Earth before the war had their own way of dealing with the stress. They were just different. Violently different.

They would shout and shut everyone else out one moment, then they were being flirty and hop from place to place as though nothing had just happened moments ago.

Were they always so bipolar? Or, was it all because they tried to reach Polaris to find a way to get back to Earth?

Is this why they were joining the fight to end monster-kind?

So many times they were the ones who ripped at the seams of the universe, and every time they would destroy anything and everything in their path, and all for what? To fulfil some sadistic fantasy? To have that moment of power where the fabric of the entire universe was in their hands? To feel invincible for that brief period of time? To watch the monsters’ faces contort in pain as they crumbled to dust?

What was this, some kind of game? Were they just characters with no emotional values whatsoever?

These were frequently asked questions in the minds of the ones who remembered. No one truly knew what their intentions were, and felt pity for the ones who were dragged around as though they were forced to stay connected to the SOUL.

The odd thing was, when the final reset came, they didn’t kill anyone.

Maybe because they were sweeping through the Genocide and wanted a new challenge? Or, they were finally tired of seeing the same dialogue over and over again? Either way, it was way out of character for the human to finally SAVE everyone. Everyone was quite suspicious, and no one took the chance to trust them, even as they reassured they would not reset ever again. No one took the chance to finally listen to their promises of no RESETs, even after they were on Earth for months, maybe even years. The ones who remembered stayed confused, stayed furious, and kept anticipating another RESET. It would happen, they just knew it.

It was only a matter of time. Just like everything else the kid had done. All they had to do was wait for the kid to make their move, and they were ready to fight again, to watch the universe fall apart, and feel the pain of the knife and the ever-dulling one of losing everyone they love or used to love.

 

\---

 

50 Shades of Fucked Up (UnderLust)

 

**Dear Diary,**

**Most people wouldn’t realize this, but Underlust is way more than just a sex-craven world full of casual fuckery (Heh, get it? Because people think it’s a bullshit AU and say all they do is perform casual sex? I’m so good at puns). The monster population was almost completely wiped out after the Great War, which led some of the Royal Scientists to come up with a plan, and injecting everyone with some permanent lust-inducing serum just so happened to look like the best option at the moment. The son of the king and queen, what most other AUs and the original timeline itself would come to know as Asriel, died at birth. Mettaton was… he never expressed any form of consent. Sans uses sex to forget everything, much like most of the other Sanses do with their jokes. And, what does everyone do? That’s right! ASSUME IT’S ONLY A WORLD FOR THE CHEATERS AND SEX-CRAVEN LUNATICS!!!**

**True, most people don’t read into the Underlust AU as much, but they just don’t understand. If they only knew what kind of events took place, then maybe, maybe, all of the AUs would stop looking down at them in disgust and maybe have a face of understanding, sympathy, maybe at the very least stop telling them they are part of a vile universe that doesn’t deserve to exist. I mean, Error still hasn’t destroyed it, right? There’s got to be some reason it still exists, right?**

**It deserves to be respected just as much as any other AU.**

**They just don’t get why anyone would even care for a ‘verse like that! They only see a few seconds of a video or hear one word from another person who’s been there, and they immediately dismiss it with a simple, “Oh hey, another Rule 34 AU with no purpose other than to satisfy some fetishes. Now go away you disgusting, sexually frustrated teenager. I don’t need this in my life.”**

**… Okay that was quite the stretch, but it’s basically what everyone else who doesn’t know what the AU’s meaning is thinks!**

**Still!**

**Let’s show a scenario to prove just how much Underlust is like any other AU…**

“A-Alright, here’s the last question of the night, heh.” Mettaton held up a small card within her gloved metal hand. “How many human SOUL traits are there?”

Silence. Both on the calls and in the audience. How odd. Usually the callers start harassing him to see his SOUL by now.

He waited at least ten minutes, still nothing. Where is everyone?

As if on cue, someone burst through the studio doors. They were sprinting towards him, out of breath and shouting at the top of their lungs, “METTATON!!! METTATON!!!”

Mettaton turned towards the voice to see Papyrus stumbling towards him, banged up and bruised. His clothes were in tatters, the pink turtleneck and black leather jacket he wore on their first date shredded and black pants looking as though they were burned to a crisp. His bones were covered in slashes and scars, many of them leaking pink liquid.

“Mettaton, you gotta-” he let out a sharp yelp and grabbed at his ribs, hunching over in pain as he began to cough. “You gotta get out of here!”

Mettaton launched into action and help Papyrus up. “Papy, what the hell happened!?”

“N-No time to explain, just get out of here!” He shouted desperately, frantically ushering Mettaton towards the elevator leading to New Home as he coughed.

“Papyrus, I’m serious! You’re hur-”

The double doors to the studio slammed open behind them, shocking them out of their argument. They both turned around to see a human with something in their hand, a horrifyingly neutral expression plastered on their face.

“You dirty slut. You need to be cleansed through the use of this knife, and I shall give you that cleansing.”

“Wait, wh-”

Before Mettaton could even begin to say anything else, the human launched forwards and sliced through Papyrus’ cervical vertebrae. They turned to Mettaton with that same neutral expression and waved.

“Greetings, Mettaton. You shall be spared, for you are clean of willingly committing these vile crimes. However, you will still be required to pray for forgiveness and repentance.” They turned towards the elevator and stopped in front of it. “An AU like this deserves to be rid from existence, just as Error wants.” The elevator opened and the human stepped in without a word, disappearing into New Home.

Mettaton stood frozen, staring at Papyrus’ now-disintegrating body. He kneeled down beside him and held his hand. “P-P-Papyrus?”

Papyrus coughed and looked up at Mettaton, his eyelights dimming considerably. “Hey, M-” his incessant coughs came back. “Hey, Mettaton. Looks like they spared you then?”

Mettaton took up Papyrus’ skull in the other hand. “N-No Papyrus, stay with me! Please, stay with me!”

Papyrus looked down at his body, finding it was nothing but a light grey powder swirling into a pile on the floor. He chuckled weakly. “I don’t think I could do that, Mettaton.” He smiled at him and looked down at Mettaton’s gold bowtie. “Keep that to remember me, won’t you?”

And with those final words, he became nothing but dust.

Mettaton curled in on himself and sobbed. He shrieked and cried and shook on the floor, unable to move. His tears leaked out from between his gloved hands and onto the floor, feeling useless and vulnerable once again. Now he had nothing to live for. Nothing.

Except…

Mettaton slowly lifted up his head, glaring down elevator.

Maybe one thing…

He stood up and approached the sliding door, feeling his body change with his emotions. He stepped through the door and turned around to see it close and open to reveal New Home.

_“Here, I got something for you!” Mettaton looked down at Papyrus’ hands and saw a sparkling gold bowtie. “I saw this and it made me think of you…”_

_Mettaton took the bowtie in his hands, looking up at Papyrus in confusion. “You got this… for me?” ‘What’s this guy’s angle?’_

_Papyrus arched a brow bone. “Well, it’s customary to bring a gift when asking someone on a date,” he replied simply, his slight pink blush growing._

_Mettaton flushed furiously. “D-DATE!?”_

_Papyrus rubbed the back of his cervical vertebrae, his expression turning more nervous as a droplet of sweat trailed down the side of his skull. “T-That is…. If you want to….”_

_Mettaton was taken aback for a moment. ‘Did… Did he just…. Ask for my consent?’ “O-Okay…” Mettaton’s face became completely pink again. ‘Shit shit shit. Did I just say yes?’_

_Papyrus’ eyelight flashed pink for a moment as the flow of sweat down his skull increased. The two both awkwardly looked away and fidgeted, not sure how to continue. Definitely not how you start off a date._

_Finally, Papyrus took a breath. “Well then, let’s get this started!” He held out his hand to Mettaton._

Mettaton stomped towards the entrance of the Judgement Hall, where the sound of Gaster Blasters could be heard firing from. He held up his arm, his cannon firing up with a loud whirring.

_Papyrus fell to the floor, his HP ticking down to nothing but one point. He let out a grunt of pain, clutching where his stomach would be._

_“Wow… one punch? That’s it? You really are PATHETIC. Do you really think you will ever be let into the Royal Harem?” The shadow monster picked Papyrus up by the cervical vertebrae, Papyrus’ eyelights gone by this point. “You are nothing but an easy fuck. That’s all you will ever be…” Tears began to trickle down the sides of Papyrus’ face as the shadow monster readied his fist to deliver the final blow._

_Mettaton couldn’t take this anymore._

_“W-WAIT, STOP!”_

_The shadow monster’s smirk fell in question, looking up at Mettaton._

_“P-Please! STOP! I-I’ll do whatever you want!” He started desperately, tears streaming down his face as well. “I won’t struggle! I won’t call for help! I’ll do what you want! …. I’ll do what you want…”_

_The smirk was back on their face. “Now that’s a deal I can get behind!”_

_Papyrus looked back. “M-Mettaton, what are you-”_

_The shadow monster pushed him aside and approached Mettaton like an animal catching his prey. “But we’re gunna leave Pappy here tied up, so he doesn’t get any ideas.”_

_The other shadow monster gripping Mettaton pulled him back into them as the second monster held Mettaton’s chin in their hand, tongue lolling out. “What a pretty eye you have there…. Why don’t we make them match.” He chuckled ominously. Mettaton squeezed his optic shut, angling his head away. “C’mon look at me!”\_

_Papyrus started shouting at Mettaton as though snapped out of a trance. “M-Mettaton! Listen to me! Don’t let them do this!” He cracked open an optic. “Fight back! You don’t deserve this!”_

_Mettaton glared up at the shadow monster, angling his head back slowly. “You’re right…”_

_“What’s with that face? Don’t forget our deal,” the shadow monster warned._

_“DEAL’S OFF!!!!”_

Mettaton burst through the Judgement Hall doors and shot at the human. If he died too, so be it.

 

\---

 

Yersinia pestis (Reapertale)

 

Sans groaned and collapsed on his poor excuse of a bed. Was he stressed? Of course not! He was just wondering why in hell everyone wanted to die _right now_ . First there was the influx of Genocide runs, then there was the plagues and the mass suicides in the True Pacifist runs, and then _Frisks and Charas decide it would be a great idea to go to a Thallium plant_! Jeez, how stupid can his and his friend’s alternates get?

Yes. He was definitely stressed.

“Sans?”

“No, I don’t want any Girl Scout Cookies. Now shut up and go away.”

“Brother, it’s me.”

Shit.

He groaned and got off his bed, his sore bones screaming to be recognized. “What is it bro?”

“There’s another plague.”

MOTHER OF-

“Can’t you just take care of it? I’m tired.”

“It’s a Swapfell universe.”

Well fuck him in the (nonexistent) asshole.

“But I just got back,” he whined as he checked through his Multiverse Inbox.

“Brother, you will go to Swapfell and get off your lazy bones or so help me I will take away your phone and Starbucks privileges.”

Well fuck him harder then. This was going to be one hell of a day.

He teleported to Swapfell and found Chara was killing Swapfell Sans at the moment, their knife going across his ribcage and making him fall to the floor. Sans raised his scythe and slammed it down on the injured SOUL, making it shatter into a million pieces.

Welp, time to wallow in his sorrows and complain about his bones again.


	5. When You Can't Write Fight Scenes Anymore

[MasonMac](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonMac/pseuds/MasonMac) : Uhh do Murder!Sans meets Storyshift!Sans and uhh a fight between them??

 

\---

 

Papyrus was floating by Dust's side, his blood-orange scarf cape flowing in the nonexistent wind. Dust had his hands in his dust-coated jacket pockets, his head facing the grey of the New Home floor. The maroon and cyan flickered from under his hoodie, leaving any monster who had seen them paralyzed before their inevitable death. A trail thick with monster dust and she shattered pieces of hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions of monster SOULs crawled behind the pair wherever they went, leaving no room for escape.

This was a Storyshift timeline, Dust knew that much. Well, was. Soon enough, no one will be in the timeline for Frisk to SAVE or FIGHT in the first place.

His slippers flip-flopped as he walked through the empty Judgement Hall. Oh, the memories he could come up with each time he trudged these halls, whether it be to FIGHT the human or finishing the quest of killing everyone. The fear, the screams, the laughter, they were all found in here, ringing through the halls as though they were church bells singing their sweet and harmonizing song. Sometimes a Sans was here who had escaped his grasp, or a Papyrus, and sometimes a Chara or a Frisk, but for now, all Dust could hear was the screams. The beautiful, mesmerising, delectable screams of every monster and human he had ever come across.

Oh dear, now he’s getting sidetracked. He’s here to finish his mission, not lollygag.

“Dear brother, how many times have you been down this hallway?” Papyrus asked, turning his floating skull and gloves towards his brother.

Dust shrugged, unconsciously clenching and unclenching his left hand as though it was itching to hold something. “I guess I lost track after two-hundred. You?”

He groaned in frustration. “I lost track after four-hundred and thirty six thousand.” He slapped the back of Dust's skull. “You lazybones, you were supposed to keep track for longer.”

Dust chuckled in amusement. “Yeah. Sorry, Paps.”

Dust palmed open the doors to the Throne Room. It was just like any of the others, golden flowers glistening in the artificial sunlight as though they were just watered, all of them perfectly taken care of just as though there were the only one in the room. And there, standing over the flowers, was Storyshift.

Dust cleared his nonexistent throat to get the other’s attention. Storyshift whipped around and stared at him with a neutral expression. “So, you must be the monster killing everyone else. Who are you?”

Dust smirked from under his hoodie. “Not even going to properly introduce? Nevermind, I might as well tell you.” He angled his skull up, his eyelights glimmering ominously. “I’m you from a different timeline. Everyone calls me Dust. I’m sure, since you are me and all, you will be able to figure out why.”

Storyshift’s glare hardened. “Why are you killing everyone?”

Dust shrugged, summoning a bone and tossing it from hand to hand. “Well, from what I remember,” he flicked his eyelights up to Storyshift, “it was to finally escape the Underground and never deal with another genocide.”

Storyshift took a defensive stance. “Yet here you are, committing genocide on other people’s timelines. T-”

“That’s backwards,” Dust cut off. “You should not kill just to prevent someone from killing.” His already horrifying smile widened. “That was what you were going to say right?”

Storyshift’s composure stumbled a bit. “How many of us have you killed?”

Dust smirked as though he were surprised about something. “Oh, new dialogue!”

Papyrus began to grow giddy as well. “Brother, this is exciting! Save that little tidbit for later?”

He chuckled and turned to look at Papyrus. “Of course, brother.”

Dust turned back to see Storyshift launching forwards with bones at the ready, already firing at him. Dust dodged each attack with practiced ease and tsked at the other monster. “Oh, Storyshift. You of all Sanses should know it is rude to interrupt people’s conversations,” he remarked, his voice hardening with each word.

“You have killed my people,” he shot forth another wave of bones and Gaster Blasters, only to have Dust come out unscathed, “and now you shall pay for your crimes.”

Dust sighed and held up his bone attack as though it were a duel light-saber. “Well, here we go again I guess.”

Another flurry of bones and Gaster Blasters launched towards Dust. His gaze turned cold as he launched forwards and easily dodged each attack, using his bone as a shield whenever an attack got too close. The patterns would alternate between the ones custom of Asgore and the slightly modified version of Classic. With each passing second, Dust got closer and closer, his eyelights glowing intensely with a deranged grin on his face and laughter in his voice.

“Come on, old man. I’ve fought harder Storyshift Sanses.”

Storyshift smirked. “Really?”

Dust was snapped out of his playfulness as a new attack - a _new pattern_ \- was shot at him and hit him square in the back. He yelped out in pain and hunched over.

Everything was still and silent for a few moments. Just as Storyshift was about to use his finishing move, Dust began to vibrate. Storyshift backed up a step, watching in horror as the monster in front of him began to laugh maniacally. He angled his skull back and howled with laughter as though he was just told the best pun of the century.

Storyshift glared in both confusion and slight fear. “What in-” He stuttered out.

Dust snapped his head back to face Storyshift, his eyelights glowing with madness. “OH, this is going to be so. Much. Damn. FUN!!!”

He turned towards Papyrus and gave him a disturbing smile. “You ready, Papyrus?”

Papyrus’ form began to contort and shift until he was larger than any other Gaster Blaster, floating next to him with his right eyelight glowing an intense blood orange. Dust held up his hand as though ready to snap his phalanges. His phalanx was pointed at Storyshift, his middle phalange and pollex still held at the ready.

He gave a smile only a lunatic could pull off. He snapped his phalanges and recoiled his hand as though it were a handgun. “Bang.”

Papyrus let his jaw practically unhinge and let forth magic unlike any Gaster Blaster. Storyshift’s sockets widened, only barely able to escape the column of intense, vaporizing magic. When Storyshift looked back, he couldn’t find his alternate. He frantically looked about.

Dust chuckled from behind Storyshift, raising his bone attack. “Say goodbye.”

Storyshift shot forwards and met Dust with his own bone attack. “Never.” He let loose his Gaster Blasters and shot at Dust, causing his alternate to jump back and deflect the lasers with his bone attack.

Dust chuckled, his laughs slightly breathy as he kept on fighting, using his own Gaster Blasters and shouting, “I am loving this! This is the most fun I’ve had in awhile, old man!” He turned back towards Storyshift and launched forwards, using Papyrus as his weapon again.

Dust forced his left hand forwards and Papyrus screeched, letting more magic shoot out of his mouth. Storyshift, expecting the attack, used his own array of Gaster Blasters to meet the laser. The two blasts met each other with a loud, “BANG,” and a whirring growing in intensity the more the lasers shot out accompanied afterwards. The longer the lasers were sustained, the more exhausted each party became.

Dust, drenched in sweat, laughed again. “One of us is going to have to give up soon, old man.”

Storyshift, with his cloak burned in many different places, huffed out his own chuckles. “And it’s not going to be me.” He summoned more Gaster Blasters and shot more.

Dust smirked. “I know.”

In one swift movement, Dust ran forwards and stopped his brother from shooting. With no room to spare, Dust slid under the multiple rays of energy and rolled up to Storyshift, slicing his bone attack forwards. Storyshift was only just able to jump back in time, the front of his cloak now ripped and showing his armor underneath. Storyshift grunted and summoned his own bone just in time to block Dust's own attack. The two bone attacks shaking at the intensity of each party's strength.

“Hah. You really are interesting, aren’t you?” Dust forced himself forwards, attempting to get Storyshift onto the ground by swiping his leg under Storyshift’s.

Storyshift jumped backwards and used Dust’s force against him, grabbing his bone attack and flinging him to the ceiling. Dust slammed against the ceiling and grunted in pain. As he was falling to the ground, he teleported just above Storyshift and slammed him to the ground. Storyshift groaned, his face shoved into the golden flowers. Dust, still out of breath, held up another bone attack.

“You know, you are truly one of a kind. Too bad y-” Dust cut him off with a shout as Storyshift flipped onto his back and thrusted a bone at his ribcage. He fell to the ground and rolled to the side, only to roll too late.

Dust looked down at his side to find a cut across some of his ribs. He glared up at Storyshift. “Okay, now you’re starting to get on my nerves.”

Storyshift slammed his foot onto Dust’s sternum, making him shout. “I’m sorry, are you nervous or something?”

Dust rolled his eyelights. “Please tell me that wasn’t a pun.” He punched at Storyshift’s patella and launched upwards, holding Storyshift to the floor with his blue attack. “Because that just made my brain numb.”

Storyshift glared up at him, fighting against the blue attack with everything he had. Dust laughed. “Oh please. Don’t look so,” he threw a bone into Storyshift’s SOUL, making him scream in pain, “heartbroken.”

Storyshift coughed up dust. “Someone will stop you. This isn’t over.”

Dust just laughed harder. “I’d like to see them try.” He turned to Papyrus. “Sick ‘em.”

Papyrus smirked. “With pleasure.”

With one last shout in pain, Storyshift disintegrated into nothing but smoke.


	6. The Physics of Outertale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER!!! NOT ALL OF THIS IS BASED UPON PROVEN SCIENCE, SINCE DARK MATTER CANNOT BE CONVERTED INTO PHYSICAL MATTER***

Anon: I love the design of Outertale and I can never find any fic focused on it. How about this: The universe is ever expanding, using up energy and eventually causing the heat-death of everything. What people don't know is that the magic of monsters helps to delay that death. But with every monster slain in a Genocide Run, their Dust makes it come even faster. (And that's how Frisk/Chara destroy/erase the timeline) Sans knows this and this fact is why he is so different from his counterparts. Why he isn't as lazy and FIGHTs more aggressively.

 

\---

 

According to the Big Bang Theory, first proposed by Georges Lemaître, the universe is constantly expanding. Because of this, the universe is continually using up the energy which keeps the Dark Matter from pushing in on Physical Matter. In one theoretical death of the universe, the Dark Matter is persistently forcing itself against the Physical Matter and, when too much energy is used, it will eventually start pushing everything back into a microscopic point in a chaotic pullback of only a few hours, making everything crash into each other and vaporize within the first fifteen minutes. There are supposedly some factors preventing from using too much energy in any given amount of time, as seen from the studies of both monster and human observers, one of which is the magic the monsters possess.

A monster's magic is either made up of either Dark or Physical Matter, depending on the frequency of their SOULs. Some monsters may use more Dark Matter attacks, such as turning a SOUL green and holding it in place, or pushing around a person’s SOUL by turning it a dark blue. Physical Matter attacks, however, would be the white attacks. These are the generic attacks which hurt the SOUL being attacked. They can also be considered the healing magic within foods and other such items-which bring up HP to the SOUL’s maximum, DEF, ATK, and so on-as well as keeping a monster alive through the conversion of Dark Matter into Physical Matter. Some attacks can even be a mixture of Dark and Physical, such as turning a SOUL yellow or using blue and orange attacks.

To conclude, if monsters were suddenly  _ out of the picture _ , the canvas which held them would cease to exist as well.

Sans knew this; if it came down to it, he would stop at nothing to prevent the universe collapsing and have everyone die. Even if it came with… dire consequences to himself, or someone else close to him. The same went for Frisk who, once in a timeline, had been one of his closest friends. Now, all he saw in them was a human with a morbid curiosity and no regard for the consequences that might follow their actions.

But, no time to dwell. He had a universe to keep balanced.

“It’s a starry night outside. Comets are astray, matter is affray… on nights like these, kids like you…  **s h o u l d   b e   s i t t i n g   i n   E t a   C a r i n a e** .”

Good one, Sans. Good one.

Now it’s time to FIGHT a human, show no MERCY, and send them to Hell while simultaneously keeping the universe from collapsing.

Sans turned the human’s SOUL blue and slammed them against the floor (1 HP). He then pulled them up and flung them towards a wall of bones with only a slim window of escape (36 HP). Next, a flurry of Gaster Blasters was shot at them from all sides in an array of different patterns (13 HP). The human was  _ still alive _ . With  _ 46 HP _ .

Sans shot forth more Gaster Blasters and bones with a growl, blue SOUL still being flung around at the same time (23 HP). The human kept approaching him, raising their knife high in the air. Just as they were about to strike him, he dodged to the side and shot forth a fleet of Gaster Blasters and bones right into their SOUL, some hitting their mark (12 HP). The human stumbled back and shoved some sort of pie in their mouth, all their previous wounds nothing but thin white scars on their skin. They weren’t even a minute into the fight and they were already back to  _ full health _ .

“The universe is falling apart around you,” Sans hurled another bone and Gaster Blaster-infused attack at the human, “and you don’t even care!”

The human gasped and desperately jumped to the side. The bones were gaining speed, flying closer, and closer, and  _ closer _ . The human’s SOUL felt like it was wading through liquid cement, erratically moving to the side to dodge the oncoming bones. Faster, faster,  _ FASTER _ !!! No no no no NO! Move!

The human shouted out in pain as the onslaught of bones all embedded themselves into their SOUL, leaving the human a crippled mess on the floor (67 HP). They were trembling as they attempted to get up, body shocked and mind foggy with pain. Sans walked up and stabbed a bone-quet into the human’s SOUL, causing them to shout out in pain (28 HP). Sans leaned down and grinned evilly.

“You know, I would’ve thought you would last longer. Guess I was wrong.” He summoned another bone and forced it into the human’s SOUL, followed by the tell-tale sound of shattering (1 HP).

Sans huffed quietly to himself. He didn’t have much time. The human was going to come back any second now. This was good, the universe might actually survive if they kept dying this early into the fight. He just had to watch his energy, keep his body out of the way of that knife, and keep using the blue SOUL attack. He could do this.

The world dissolved around him and pulled him back, knocking the wind out of him as he felt the chaos of the universe return to its original state. Sans growled in frustration. Why did the LOADs have to take everyone back in time!? He balled his fists and slammed his foot onto the rock beneath him, making the human fall to the floor with the same blue SOUL.

Each time the human died, they would last longer. Sans was getting nowhere with the universe, only chipping off what would usually be taken care of by all the monsters. He needed to do something. He needed to find another way. He needed to-

Wait…

Now there’s a plan worth following.

Sans slammed the human against the walls, ceiling, and floor over and over again, leaving them with nothing but one HP. His socket was burning with the constant use of magic against both the blue SOUL and the attacks against it. Here goes nothing.

Sans launched forth another set of bones, however, these went right into and around the human, leaving them surrounded by the prospect of, if they moved, instant death would occur. Sans kept up the blue SOUL and leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. His body was weak from all the dodging and the use of magic, but he had to carry this through. Even if this was the death of him.

“That’s right. There isn’t going to be anything. So, you’re just gonna have to suffer there until the end of time, if you even last that long.”

He looked down at his HP. 10000000/1. Thank god for sleep. He could do this. All he had to do was keep this up and it would be fine. He gulped and further placed his weight against the pillar next to him.

*You tell Sans he looks a little tired.

He scowled at the human, his concentration on keeping up the attacks wavering. The bones began to fade in and out of existence as Sans’ mind fogged up from the constant use of his magic reserves.

He could do this. Even if it took all of his HP, he would fix the-

Sans hacked and fell against the column, particles of dust expelling themselves as his HP dropped.

9999999/1.

Sans’ breathing became labored as he clutched at his SOUL, his wavering concentration still on keeping the human blue and stabilizing the universe. He could do this; just bite through the pain. The universe’s stability was more important than any pain he could ever receive. He could feel it reaching a more desirable condition around him.

***You tell Sans what he is doing is going to kill him eventually, whether he saw it or not.**

Sans pointedly ignored the human and turned away, his eyelights and other accessory functions unable to carry out any longer. He gave another yelp of pain and a forceful cough as more HP was taken to keep the human in place.

9999998/1.

He knew his health would eventually go down faster, and he knew this was eventually going to kill him, but the universe was more important.

9999996/1.

9999993/1.

He didn’t know how long it would take for him to die, but he could only pray it would be long enough.

9999988/1.

9999980/1.

9999967/1.

His SOUL was nothing but pure agony. He screamed and screamed, only being interrupted by coughs full of marrow and dust. His body was nothing but a torturous prison which kept him experiencing this endless voluntary pain. But, he had to keep going. The universe was more important.

9999946/1.

9999912/1.

9999857/1.

9999768/1.

9999624/1.

***You ask Sans why he’s doing this…**

***He doesn’t answer.**

Sans was lost in his own world of torture, focusing on nothing but keeping the human’s SOUL blue.

9999391/1.

9999014/1.

9998404/1.

9997417/1.

9995820/1.

9993236/1.

9989055/1.

9982290/1.

***You tell Sans you’re bored and ask if he wants to be put out of his misery…**

***He still doesn’t answer.**

Sans could do nothing but cough now, his SOUL ripping itself apart for the magic so desperately needed to fulfil the demand for magic. The universe was going to stabilize, he just had to keep using attacks. It hurt. It hurt so freaking much.

9971344/1.

9953633/1.

9924976/1.

9878608/1.

9803583/1.

9682190/1.

9485772/1.

9167961/1.

8653732/1.

7821692/1.

6475423/1.

4297144/1.

772536/1.

***You tell Sans there is nothing he can do anymore. There is no hope for the universe. That everything is decaying around him whether he liked it or not. There is nothing left he can do but let you put him out of his misery. No matter how much HP he wastes, it’s never going to be enough. The universe will die along with him and every monster before him.**

Unable to keep his focus anymore, Sans screeched out and fell to the floor, dust flying in the nonexistent wind. He curled in on himself and cried out in pain and guilt.

He had failed.

“I’m going to Grillby’s.”

The human picked up their knife and rushed forwards, raising their weapon high and slashing it downwards.

1/1.

“Papyrus, do you want anything?”

Sans began to crawl away, his SOUL only allowing him to take one more hit.

He took a shortcut to Grillby’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice anything fishy about the downward spiral of Sans' health? Ay? Ay?  
> (Pun intended ^^^)


	7. My Precious

The comment got deleted whoops so I’ll just give a basic outline of what they said… 

[echoflowey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowey/pseuds/echoflowey): I would like to see some fluff for Reapertale Sans/Dusttale Sans since I haven’t seen much on it.

 

\---

 

That shadow was following him again.

What was this, the fifth week in a row he saw it floating around?

Dust was getting tired of this shadow messing with him and popping up whenever it felt like it. Although the attention was… enjoyable… it was also unnerving. It could be another damn human. Or worse, it could be that one god everyone told him would eventually kill him for all the sins crawling down his back. What was his name again? Reaper? Death? One of those. Either way, he was ready for this shadow, who or whatever it was, this time.

Dust confidently strode towards Snowdin from his throne at the top of New Home. The silent streets and light breeze flying throughout the emptiness carrying the dust and blood of the ones who sacrificed themselves for the greater good. It had been empty for a while, with only Papyrus and this… shadow… to keep him company. This time though, this time, the shadow won’t leave. They will forever be with him, and nowhere else. Just with him.

He had enough food to last for decades-maybe even centuries-and he has all the things the shadow could want; he had a castle to share, protection-from what, he had no idea-riches beyond comprehension, anything the shadow could have ever asked for.

He knew it was alive. He knew it was real. He heard it speak! All he had to do was get its attention and not have it be a stalker for once in its life.

Dust shook his head to dispel the thoughts and got into position. He was nearly there, he was so close. All he had to do was wait. He knew the shadow knew his routine, so he knew the shadow would not be suspicious of him walking to where he killed his brother. Just a few more steps. Only a few more. Aaaaaaaaaaaaand…

Dust snapped his phalanges and whipped around to face the shadow. As expected, the shadow dodged to the left out of sight and was instantly pinned to the ground by two swinging boulders. Dust smirked triumphantly and walked forwards, finding it was, indeed, the one he was hoping for.

“Well well well.” Dust looked down at his copy covered in nothing but a black robe, his eyelights glowing ominously. “What have we here?”

The one in the dark robes tilted his skull up to look Dust straight in the eye, his sockets void of any light. They somehow ended up pinned under two boulders that fell onto his left and right sides respectively. He stayed silent, willing to give the one above him at least a pinch of satisfaction that they caught him.

“You’re Death, huh?” He put his hands to the sides of his face and feigned shock and horror. “Oh, I’m really scared!” he added sarcastically. “So, you’re the one everybody’s talking about?” he threw back his head and howled with laughter. As sudden as his laughter started, it stopped. “You’re joking. You’re joking! I can’t believe my eyes. You’re joking me. You gotta be. You can’t be the right guy.” He took a step forwards, grasping some of the inky black cloth and yanking Death towards himself with a hard tug. “You’re ancient. You’re pretty. I don’t know which is worse.” He licked at his teeth. “I might just break your rib now if I don’t die laughing first.” He shoved Death back towards the ground and turned around, retreating a step or two and summoning a bone attack within his phalanges.

Death gave Dust a flat look. “You touch me, I’ll leave you in the dust.”

Dust didn’t seem to hear him, lightly grazing his pollex over the jagged edges of his bone attack. “You aren’t shaking. There’s something very wrong.” He turned turned his head back towards Death, his teal and red eyelight glowing a harsh purple. “This may be the last time you ever win again.” His smile curled upwards into a sickly simper.

Death arched a brow bone. “Release me now, or you will face the dire consequences. My brother is expecting me and I can’t be late to see him.”

Dust barked with laughter. “You’re joking. You’re joking! I can’t believe my ears! You want to see your brother now? I’m drowning in my tears.” He drew a line down from his socket to his jaw with a free phalanx with a sneer. “You really are too much.” He turned back around and stepped towards the god. “And now, with your permission,” he slammed his slippered foot on Death’s sternum, making him wheeze and sputter with the sudden weight, “I’m going to do my stuff.”

“Well,” Death started, out of breath, “what are you going to do?”

Dust took off his foot and grabbed hold of Death’s cloak again, raising Death’s upper body off the ground and out of the snow. “I’m gonna do the best I can.” He raised his bone attack and slammed it on the chain next to him, forcing the boulders to launch high into the air and off Death’s arms. Death looked up in confusion at the murderous version of himself above him, causing Dust to burst into laughter again. “I’m a gamblin’ man, although I don’t play fair.” He stood back to watch as Death stood up and dusted himself off. “It’s much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line.” He started to retreat, Death undoubtedly floating close behind. “Not mine, of course, but yours? Oh, well that’ll be just fine.”

Death was now cautiously gliding next to Dust, still wondering just what was going through the other’s head at the moment. “Why did you release me just now? You want to crumble at your feet?”

Dust sighed. “You really are something. You’ve put me in a spin.” He turned towards Death with an odd smile painted across his face. “You aren’t comprehending the position that you’re in.” He grabbed hold of Death’s cloak and pulled the god towards himself, leaning towards his face. “It’s hopeless. You’re finished. You haven’t got a choice, ‘cause I’m your best nightmare, and you ain’t goin’ nowhere.” He pushed the god back and started walking once again.

Death was only able to blink consecutively and follow next to the other. The two stayed like that for a while, Death still confused as all hell as he followed a (monster’s-version-of) determined Dust walking down the path towards New Home. They traveled through Snowdin, past the abandoned town of the same name, and through the entrance of Waterfall.

About an eighth of the trip there, Dust sighed and turned back towards Death. “What’s got your bones in a twist?”

Death snapped out of his reverie. “What? Nothing?”

Dust shook his head and rolled his eyelights. “You can practically taste the sexual tension. Or is that the dust?” He shrugged. “I’m going with the sexual tension.”

Death sputtered. “Sexual tension? I’m trying to figure out just what the hell is going on!”

Dust hummed. “Fair enough.” He took hold of the front of Death’s cloak again and teleported to the dining hall of the castle. Dust placed Death on one of the chairs and sat himself in the end chair. (Godfather much)

Death glared at Dust, though it didn’t come out as menacing or as offended as it should have. “Will you please quit doing that?”

Dust arched an eyebrow. “Doing what?” He summoned some Gaster Blasters, who proceeded to bring a buffet of at least forty different kinds of ketchup and an array of drinks all held in large pitchers with the Starbucks logo proudly stamped on.

He grabbed at his cloak. “This!”

Dust leaned back with his hands behind his head and his hoodie pulled back. “I never did that.” He grabbed one of the large glasses full of coffee labeled, ‘espresso,’ filled a wineglass with it, and passed it towards Death.

Death gratefully took the espresso and finished it in one gulp. He carefully set down the crystal glass and looked up at Dust. “What’s all this for anyway?” He asked, completely dropping the last subject in favor of having more coffee. Dust put his hand forward and Death gave him the glass. “Caffè Americano, thanks.”

Dust took the glass and began pouring the said drink as he spoke. “Did you not hear me earlier?” He flicked his eyelights up to Death. “You ain’t goin nowhere. You’re stuck here with me.” He set both glasses down and slid one back to Death. “Don’t want my precious little skelegod walking out on me now,” he leaned forwards with the sweetest smile he could muster (it came out more like an ominous grin in case anyone was wondering), “do we?”

Death laughed. “If you wanted to, you could have just asked if I wanted to stay with you.”

Dust winked. “So you’re getting it now.” He raised his phalanges and snapped, causing another Gaster Blaster to come forwards and give him a small box wrapped in the finest wrapping paper. He slid the box forwards. “For you.”

Death frowned. “What’s this?” Dust only shrugged, leaving him with nothing to go on. So, he opened the box.

Inside the box was two pairs of black gloves, one was silk and the other had bronze detailing. Death took out the gloves carefully and put on the second pair, looking at Dust in confusion. “What’s this for?”

Dust immediately took hold of Death’s hands and pulled him forwards. With a yelp, Death landed on top of the table with Dust’s face dangerously close to his. Dust held Death’s gloved hands on the table underneath him and smirked. “So I can do this.” He leaned forwards and lightly pecked Death’s cheek bone. Just as quickly as the movements occurred, Death was back in his chair, blush raiding his face.

Death groaned in embarrassment and pulled his hood over his head. “That was mean.”

Dust chuckled. “Whatever you say, Precious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADCANON TIME:  
> 1\. Death kinda acts like a stalker  
> 2\. Death likes Espresso  
> 3\. Death's hands kill people  
> 4\. Dust is a teasy mother fucker  
> 5\. Dust's Papyrus (Papsy) likes to screw with Dust by showing him pictures of his love interests


	8. Little Shop of Hairspray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look stuff based on musicals! Try and guess which songs they are!

Can I requests another one? Outertale awesomeness idk. Daily life in Outertale? No idea. Whatever you think. Just-Outertale. Or Swapfell. Just Swapfell. Maybe Sans' life? Oh, or how Toriel rules.

You choose ;P

\---

Frisk rubbed at their eyes as they trudged down the hallway, their navy blue and light yellow shirt thrown on lazily. They were going out to hang out with Undyne and Alphys today to watch some new shows they had talked about never seeing before. One was called “Small Store of Terrors,” or something like that. Papyrus and Sans weren’t going to be there today, since they had to do… ‘errands’ or something.

Frisk launched into the air and floated in the direction of Undyne’s new house, easily gliding past asteroids which idly floated by them. When they finally arrived at the blue and yellow house, there was shouting and maniac laughing coming from inside, signaling Undyne and Alphys were already inside. They opened the door and walked inside, finding the kitchen was an exploding mess of every kind of food imaginable on the walls. Frisk sighed silently and sat on the couch, flipping on the TV to the highest volume to alert their presence.

Undyne and Alphys jumped into the living room and joined them with their own greetings such as, “HEYYA, PUNK!!!” and “O-Oh, h-hello.” They all turned towards the TV and started watching one of the new movies.

**“HTX PRESENTS…”**

\---

“SANS, THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA.”

The aforementioned skeleton only shrugged as they pressed their skull flat against the window. “nah bro. this’ll be awesome.”

Papyrus and Sans were out on ‘errands’ for the day, which actually included buying objects for an elaborate prank they were going to play on Undyne. Moreso Sans convincing Papyrus to do so.

“WHAT EVEN IS THE PRANK?”

Sans held up the bag in his other hand. “this.”

“THAT DOESN’T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!” Papyrus shrieked.

Sans smirked. “There it is.” He then used a shortcut to get inside.

Papyrus sighed dramatically and went up to the door, knocking on it.

\---

_ “Look, you're a plant! An inanimate object!” _

_ “Does this look inanimate to you, punk?! If I can talk, and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?” _

_ “Like what?” _

_ “Like deliver, pal! Let's see you get everything your secret greasy heart desires! Would you like a Cadillac car? Or a guest-shot on Jack Paar? How about a date with Heady Lemarr? You gonna get it!” _

_ “Get it get iiiit!” _

Wait the plant can talk? And sing? Why? Does blood give it magic powers or something? What even is this show?

Frisk snorted and shook their head, smile on their face as they gazed at the TV, lost in thought. That is, until there was a knock at the door. Undyne paused the movie with a shout and sprinted for the door. She slammed it open, intent clearly to shout at the person to go away, only to stop and yell out something else instead.

“PAPYRUS!!! SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT, PUNK!!!” She caught Papyrus in a choke hold and started rubbing her knuckles against the top of Papyrus’ skull.

“WAIT DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!!!” Papyrus shrieked.

Undyne laughed her signature laugh and let him go. She then sprinted back to the couch, unpausing the TV.

… But the TV was silent.

“NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?” Undyne grasped the remote and slammed the mute button...

_ “THE AMERICAN DREAM IS DEAD.” _

_ “IT’S SUCH A PRETTY SIGHT!” _

_ “I WILL BUILD A GREAT WALL-” _

_ “BUT MY TUMMY HURTS ALL NIGHT!” _

Frisk and Sans, who at one point took a shortcut into the living room, were both rolling about the floor laughing their heads off, both figuratively and literally. Sans’ skull started dancing about the floor, still laughing almost maniacally.

“YOU LITTLE TWERP!!!” Undyne sprinted for Sans, only for him to grasp his skull, Frisk, and shortcut to the other side of the galaxy.

Hopefully Undyne wasn’t too mad…

…

No yeah, she was definitely livid.

That’s when Frisk and Sans both turned around to the sound of someone singing  _ very intensely _ .

 

\---

 

“STOP RIGHT THERE HUMAN!!!” Toriel cleared her throat and leaned forwards into the mirror, smiling to herself and fixing her black and red robes. “Do you think that was scary, General Sans?”

Sans hummed in confirmation and stood against the wall on the other side of the room. He formed a bone attack and started to sharpen it with a knife he kept handy just in case. “Yeah. Really scary.”

Toriel laughed and clapped her paws together in joy. “Wonderful! Do you know how long it shall be before the human arrives?”

Sans shook his head. “No, I know they are currently facing off against Napstabot, however.”

“Well, I suppose I could get some work done in the meantime, no?” Toriel chuckled quietly and sat down in front of a stack of papers, many of which were complaints, and she began to respond to either respond to them or sign off on the documents which popped up every few papers. “Would you like to help me, General?”

“With what? Forged signatures?”

She laughed. “No, silly.” She took hold of his carpals and dragged him over to her dresser. “You are going to help me prepare for the announcements at the front of New Home today.” She pulled him at the back of her and handed him a brush. She grabbed hold of her crown and gently set it down on the dresser, letting Sans have free reign.

“Queen Toriel, I am a  _ General _ . I don’t know how to do hair.” But, Sans took the brush anyway, completely unsure of himself.

“Oh, that’s alright.” She waved Sans off. “If you ever want to do anything, I’ll teach you. For now, you can just brush my hair.”

“Queen Toriel. As I said, I am  _ General _ of the  _ Royal Guard _ . I am not equipped to do your hair.” They started running the brush through her fur anyway.

“Alrighty, why don’t I teach you then?” She turned back into the mirror and started pointing at different parts of her hair. “What I want you to do is make sure there is a straight line right there with no hair there, it will be just skin.”

“Uh, what?” He blinked in confusion.

She pointed to the middle of her head and dragged it backwards, causing her hair to part and reveal the skin underneath. “Like this, but make it straighter with the brush.”

He stayed frozen a moment as though trying to process the information. “Alright then.”

Sans started to brush her hair as she started writing her signature and a few little notes. They sat in a comfortable silence, Toriel humming to herself and Sans getting into the rhythm of gliding the brush across her silky white fur. This went on for quite a while, each retreating to their own worlds as time ticked idly by around them. It was a break from reality, a break from the reality that was Swapfell.

The funny thing was, Toriel started teaching Sans how to braid and pull back a ponytail, and he was a  _ natural _ . That, and the fact that Sans enjoyed it. Maybe it was the fact that he was spending too much damn time with the lesbian prehistoric reptile couple. Their femininity was rubbing off on him in  _ all _ the wrong ways.

The things Sans has to deal with…

Toriel turned on the CD player and music started to play.

_ “O-O-Oh woke up today feeling the way I always do! O-O-Oh hungry for something that I can’t eat. Then I hear that beat!” _

Well this is certainly an interesting song. And kind of catchy.

Sans looked down and saw he was swaying to the beat. Well, that wasn’t expected.

\---

“WELCOME TO THE SIX TO THE O TO THE APOSTROPHE S!!! HOOOO YEAAAAAAAAAH!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Swapfell Sans started screaming at the top of his lungs in the middle of Outertale, figuring no one would hear him if he was out in the middle of space.

He was sadly mistaken.

The Sans native to Outertale, Orion, was snickering alongside Frisk and recording the entire thing as Grey, Swapfell Sans, kept singing to the entire album. Today was amazing.

This was definitely going to everyone’s Multiverse Inbox.


	9. Dismissive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOA I'M ON A ROLL AWWWWW YEH
> 
> This one was fun
> 
> I also ended up writing this over months so it might jump awkwardly so sorry for that... ehehe...

[MasonMac](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonMac/pseuds/MasonMac): Disbelief Paps saved by storyshift Chara

 

\---

 

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND.”

Frisk looked up, blade and dust glinting in the bright light in the middle of the Judgement Hall. Standing in front of them was Papyrus, wearing the jacket of their  _ ‘beloved brother’ _ Sans.

“WHAT’S SO GOOD ABOUT KILLING PEOPLE?” He looked up at Frisk, a defeated look on his skull. “IS THERE SOME SORT OF INSIDE JOKE I’M MISSING?” He hesitated. “NO THAT CAN’T BE IT…” He trailed off. “WHAT WERE…” He swallowed. “WHAT WERE HIS LAST WORDS?”

Frisk, as usual, said nothing in answer.

“HE TOLD ME IT WOULD BE A PUN.” He trailed off again, sweat beading his skull and a strained smile on his face. Just as soon as the smile was there, it was gone. “HE’S VERY FUNNY, RIGHT?” More sweat started to form. “HE CAN BE ANNOYING AT TIMES, YEAH. AND LAZY TOO…” he trailed off once more, staring down at the golden floor once coated with Sans’ dust in many timelines preceding. “BUT HE WAS WITH ME WHEN I REALLY NEEDED IT. BUT NOW HE’S- A-AND UNDYNE TOO-” He took a shaky breath. When he began to speak again, his voice was quivering just as much. “YOU K-KILLED THEM.” He formed a bone the length of his entire right arm and then some at his side and gripped at it. “HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU OF SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE… LOSING SOMEONE YOU LOVE. LOSING  _ EVERYONE _ YOU LOVE. BEING ALONE AND SCARED. STANDING IN FRONT OF SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO HURT YOU.” Frisk gripped at their knife. “THESE FEELINGS…” He looked up. “THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW.”

The world was now bathed in black, nothing but your pure red heart and Papyrus’ form illuminating in the darkness. And a small figure within the corner, quietly observing and not daring to interfere.

“I AM SO SORRY. EVEN THOUGH YOU DID SO MANY BAD THINGS… I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD ALWAYS FORGIVE. EVERYONE DESERVES A SECOND CHANCE.” Papyrus glanced to the side. “... THAT INCLUDED SANS.” He looked back to Frisk and his form blinked out of existence, if only for just a moment, and appeared once more with tears staining his face and orange glowing from within his right socket.

***Papyrus no longer believes in you.**

The battle went on for hours. Death after death... Kill after kill…

It tore him apart.

At one point he broke down in the middle of the fight and spared Frisk from one more attack. Even then they threw an attack at him, only for him to block it. He had no choice but to keep going.

_ Just give up. I did. _

Papyrus gasped and stumbled back a step when his bone was sliced in half. He grasped the two pieces and glared, magic flaring in rage.

“THAT’S IT.”

Frisk took a step back.

“NO MORE GAMES. NO MORE PUZZLES.”

Papyrus held the two pieces of the bone out by his sides, Gaster Blasters forming and, in an attempt to create a fair fight, healed Frisk to their full HP of 92. He began to glow an intense bright white and twirled the bones at either of his sides, orange eyelights glowing more intense with every moment that passed by.

The battle continued from there, blades crashing, bones breaking, Blasters firing, and the screams of pain from every. Time. Frisk died. The battlefield kept shifting and changing, bending to the will of Papyrus as he took charge of the battlefield.

“HOW CAN BE SORRY? AFTER ALL YOU DID?”

He sent another flurry of attacks.

“YOU DESERVE THIS!!!” He screamed.

More attacks, more deaths, more time idly ticking by.

The Judgement Hall was completely destroyed by this point. The floor was nothing but a sea of bones and only one piece of the tile was floating with Frisk atop it, desperately trying to stay alive as they dodged attacks left and right. Even so, they only ended up with one HP.

Papyrus was gasping for air at this point, nonexistent lungs burning from overuse of magic.

“SANS… I WON’T GIVE UP.” He stood up straighter. “EVEN IF I HAVE TO PUT MY LIFE AT RISK. I’LL MAKE THE HUMAN PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID.” He summoned one more Gaster Blaster, which began to twitch and shake before completely shattering. “I…”

His magic extinguished in his eye. He dropped the pieces of bone and they landed to the floor with a ‘clink.’ “I CAN’T DO IT.” The bones vanished into thin air. “SO THAT’S WHAT IT IS…” Papyrus’ arm dropped to his sides. “THE FIRST THING I HAVE BEEN DEFEATED AT. IS KILLING.” His face fell further. “NO WONDER SANS SAID IT WOULD BE STUPID.” He sighed slowly. “OH SANS, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN SO SMART. YOU LAZYBONES…” He got a determined look on his face. “I WISH YOU WERE HERE.” His face dropped once more. “I AM NOT AN IDIOT, I KNOW THAT ISN’T POSSIBLE. IT’S NOT LIKE IT MATTERS. IT’S TOO LATE NOW, ISN’T IT?”

Frisk took a step forwards, the grip on their knife growing tighter despite their exhaustion.

“I’VE ALREADY GIVEN UP.”

_ Just give up. I did. _

Tears began to stream down Papyrus’ face once more. “I’M SORRY SANS.”

He stayed like that a few moments, frozen besides the movement of his tears. Tears of frustration, agony, betrayal, daresay hate… It will never be enough.

But even so...

Papryus sniffed, tears still silently falling as he swiped his arm across his face to wipe them away. “NO.”

_ You cannot give up… _

“UNDYNE ONCE TOLD ME THAT HUMANS ARE DETERMINED.” He made googly eyes. “HOW CUTE!”

_ Just yet... _

His face reverted back to its original state. “HOWEVER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO NOT REQUIRE THAT. IN FACT, I AM SO GREAT THAT I DON’T NEED ANYTHING. NYEH HEH HEH!”

_ Papyrus! _

“I THOUGHT I HAD LOST MYSELF BACK THEN. BUT NO! I AM, AND ALWAYS WILL BE… THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

***Within the depths of the Great Papyrus’ SOUL, something is resonating.**

A bright light enveloped Papyrus’ form, an almost paranormal glow radiating off him as he pulls something from within his SOUL.

_ STAY DETERMINED!!! _

Papyrus stood with his eyelight now lit once more, an ethereal glow outlining a figure coming up to about Papyrus’ shoulders. A red slash cutting through the middle of the body’s torso-

It was Sans.

***The good memories are fading away…**

Frisk took one more slash at Papyrus, and missed as usual. Papyrus and ghost Sans had a back and forth with each other when Papyrus decided to do the unthinkable. Papyrus increased Frisk’s HP to 184 and claimed to make it a fair fight. Papyrus and Sans would take turns fighting Frisk with a few breaks in between of Sans deciding it was a good idea to sleep in the middle of a battle… again… They even decided to play pong with Frisk’s SOUL at one point! AND THEN SUMMONED UNDYNE!!!

“is this what you want? kid, i get the feeling you aren’t giving up. it’s a shame, really. sans would have loved to see a good ending.” Frisk took a step back in surprise. “what? we both know i’m not as alive as i have been. who knows what i’d be doing if i was here for real. i’m sorry kid.”

Papyrus felt his SOUL drop.

Papyrus took a step forwards. “THEY AREN’T REAL. I COULDN’T STAND THE THOUGHT OF KILLING YOU. I’VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR THEIR SAKE. BUT IS THIS EVEN WHAT THEY WOULD HAVE WANTED?” Papyrus glanced to the side. “I’M HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS.” With that, the two monsters phased out of existence once more.

“... I…”

He still stared at Frisk, an almost regretful look in his eye present. “A BIG PART OF ME IS STUPID ENOUGH TO STILL BELIEVE. THIS IS THE MOMENT SANS WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU. BUT I DON’T THINK HE WANTS ME TO BE LIKE HIM. BECAUSE THE TRUTH IS, I’M NOT. EVEN AFTER ALL YOU DID, I STILL CAN’T KILL YOU. NO ONE DESERVES TO DIE LIKE THIS. NOT EVEN YOU.” Tears started to well up in his sockets once more. “PLEASE FORGIVE ME. BUT, I CAN’T LOOK PAST OUR LOST FRIENDSHIP. MY DISBELIEF WAS FAKED.” Papyrus’ shoulders dropped and he faced the ground. The world then turned to complete black.

“I’M SORRY. I SHOULDN’T HAVE FAKED MY BROTHER’S EXPECTATIONS. YOU SCARE ME. THAT’S WHAT CAUSED ALL OF THIS. I NEVER UNDERSTOOD THE KILLING. AND WHEN I TRIED TO LEARN…”

Flashes of Papyrus started to fade back into existence, reverting back to his original state before coming back to reality. “AND THAT’S WHY… I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU. EVEN IF YOU DON’T SEE THE POINT. I DON’T SEE THE POINT IN KILLING PEOPLE. MAYBE WE JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER. BUT IT’S TIME I UNDERSTAND MYSELF. YOU’RE STILL IN THERE. SOMEWHERE. EVEN IF YOU DON’T THINK SO. YOU CAN STILL DO THE RIGHT THING.” He stood up straight, looking Frisk right in the eye. “TIME TO DO THIS MY WAY.”

The fight continued. Bones, cars, basketballs, even attacks from the many timelines before. They were all there, almost just as harmless as they were the first few timelines.

“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO STOP, ARE YOU? ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS SPARE ME.” He had a defeated look in his sockets. “I’LL LET YOU HAVE YOUR TURN NOW. I HOPE YOU MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION.”

In a tense moment of silence, the human did nothing. A bone was repeatedly running across the FIGHT button to prevent the human from using it. Frisk kept still, contemplating their options. Then, they made their decision. They reached for the FIGHT button, sprinting at Papyrus with their knife held high and-

“NO, WAIT!!!”

In a flurry of motion, Frisk was slammed to the side and knocked down one more HP and something stood in front of Papyrus. Frisk shouted out in rage and turned towards the culprit of keeping them from their final kill.

Standing in front of Frisk was another human staring back with blood red eyes staring back and a knife in hand. “Not today, mirror.”

Frisk stumbled to their feet and glared, clutching at their stomach. They tried to rush forwards and make one final blow, only to be trapped by blue attacks and kept in place. The new person turned towards Papyrus and held out their hand.

“hey there. you must be papyrus.” They gave him a smile.

Papyrus took their hand and shook it, unsure how to react. “YES??”

“Good.” They turned around and shoved their hands into their pockets. “I was told to get you for someone.”

Papyrus blinked. “WAIT, WHO!?”

_ ISN’T EVERYONE DEAD!?!? _

The new human chuckled. “A good friend of mine.” They held out their hand to Papyrus.

…

Well this is certainly unexpected.

…

“WHO?”

The human sighed. “just trust me, woodja?”


	10. To SOULs it May Concern...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehe, I'm updating. Yaaaaaaaay!

[MasonMac](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonMac/pseuds/MasonMac): can you do Error!Papyrus meets Ink!Sans?

 

\---

 

The Antivoid; sometimes called the Everything, or Infinity. It is exactly what its name entails, the polar opposite of the Void; an expanse of nothingness, of zero, of the forgotten, of the nonexistent.

Beings of different calibers live within these extremes, some unable to leave while others freely travel within the Multiverse of their own will. Beings of immense power lie within each, housing the ones without a Universe to call their own through their own misdeeds or by the whim of others. These beings could never truly explore the entirety of their respective expanses of either space or matter, for they go on past forever.

So, when two of these beings are able to meet each other from within, it is quite a… coincidence.

“THERE. HOW ARE YOU FEELING NOW, NEW FRIEND?” Papyrus pulled back. He stood in front of a small silver SOUL glowing from within the endless expanse of white. Their black bones stood out against the white almost painfully, their mismatching eye sockets and clothing making his presence even more painstakingly obvious.

The SOUL didn’t answer, only floated about amongst the many other SOULS of different colors.

“I SUPPOSE YOU WOULD FEEL A LOT MORE COMFORTABLE HERE, YES?” Papyrus eyed all of the SOULs with sockets of purple and white. “YOU COULD MAKE MANY NEW FRIENDS! AND LIVE WITHOUT ANY DANGER TO SCARE YOU!”

Or, so he thought anyways…

The SOULs all started frantically zipping around in the ‘air,’ brightening and darkening in terror.

“WHAT’S WRONG!? HAS SOMETHING HAPPENED!?” Papyrus started twirling around to look at the blinding white and-

…

What?

Standing in front of him was another skeleton, which looked  _ much _ like his brother, wearing a scarf which extended out behind him, a sash going across his torso with multicolored vials, vibrant eye lights which changed shape every time he blinked, sleeves of tan and brown with teal highlights, his iconic blue jacket, and animal print shoes. Across his back was a… sword? No no no, it was a paintbrush!

“WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHO ARE YOU?” Papyrus took a defensive stance. Whoever it was did not seem very nice. Not with those sharp red eye-lights.

The skeleton took hold of their paintbrush and held it out at their side, making it glow with… paint? “What are you doing with all of those SOULs?”

“YOU… NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION, ODD SKELETON.”

They gave a flat look, their eyelights changing shape. “Just answer it.”

Well, they sure seemed nice! … That was sarcasm.

“THEY ARE MY FRIENDS. WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH GOING ON DATES WITH MY FRIENDS?”

Ehe. Dates. It was more a casual hang out than dates. Hehe, get it? Hang out? Because the- nevermind.

He pointed his brush towards Papyrus. “Let go of the SOULs.”

“STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS, MEAN SKELETON.” Papyrus held their hand out by their side, a bone attack forming.

The skeleton in front of Papyrus swiped his paintbrush down, forcing Papyrus to jump to the side and push the SOULs to the other. The skeleton took the SOULs they could reach and held them in a small container made of what looked like glass. Papyrus growled, glitching as they sent forwards a flurry of Gaster Blasters and bone attacks. The skeleton simply swiped his paintbrush and a wall formed in front of him. Papyrus went for the SOUL’s, taking them back from the skeleton and skipping away.

“Hey! Get back here!”

Nope, Papyrus was having none of this. goTTA BLAST!!!1!!

\---

It had been a while since Papyrus saw that weird paint skeleton. Or, at least, he thought it was. It was kind of hard to tell, what with time being relative. He was back in his regular spot… maybe… and had his little house of friends set up once more.

“Hey, I know you!”

Oh, dear Asgore, save him.

Papyrus whipped around to find the skeleton from before. 'Paint'. Or, at least, that's what he called the skeleton. This time, however, their eyes seemed less sharp and with colors other than red. “HELLO AGAIN, RUDE SKELETON.”

‘Paint’ arched a brow bone. “Well!” He clapped his hands together and smiled. “You’re a Papyrus, right?”

“OF COURSE I AM, THE GREATEST OUT OF ALL THE GREATS.” Papyrus posed dramatically, their static-filled voice crackling and echoing throughout the Anti-Void.

“Why do you have so many SOULs collected?” He asked, sitting down in front of Papyrus. “From what I can tell, none of the SOULs from any AU are missing, so why are  _ these _ so different?”

“THEY WERE ALL FROM CORRUPTED AND DYING AUS OF COURSE. THE GREAT MISPRINT WOULD NEVER TAKE ONE FROM AN AU FULL OF THEIR FRIENDS AND FAMILY.”

He added his nickname just to be sure. Nice.

'Paint' was silent a moment. “Misprint, huh?”

Papyrus nodded. “THE GREAT MISPRINT. AND YOU ARE…?”

'Paint' stood up and held out his hand. “Ink.”

Oh, so he wasn’t too far off.

Papyrus took hold of his hand and shook it, pulling back and flashing him a… bigger grin. “WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?”

Ink’s demeanor went dark, their eyelights flashing a bright red. “To...  _ meet _ someone.”

To meet someone, huh? Sure. Alright. Because he was  _ obviously  _ going to fall for that. Oh well, might as well go along with what all the Sanses assumed.

“OH. ARE THEY A FRIEND OF YOURS?”

No. Obviously not.

Ink stared down at the ground for a moment. “I… they  _ were _ , but I don’t really know about now.”

… Oh. He was actually a lot better than some of the other Sanses he met.

“DID THEY DO SOMETHING TO YOU?” Papyrus asked, taking up one of his best friends and holding them close to his chest.

Ink nodded. “Yeah. But, what can you do? We’re in a war for Creators’ sakes.” He shrugged.

Creators?

Papyrus voiced his question, to which he got a rather drawn-out response about voices he has in his head which tells him about all the different AUs and what their purpose is… sort of. He then went off to explain how there was a person-another skeleton, Papyrus assumed-who destroyed the AUs without cause, as though they just destroyed when they felt like it. So many innocent lives lost… even so, Ink tried his best, protecting as many AUs as he could at any given point from his own pocket universe, the DoodleSphere. A fitting name.

He just might have met a new friend yet.


	11. The Fluff of Corey and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty interesting ship, not gonna lie! I like it a lot.
> 
> ...
> 
> Too bad there isn't much about it.

Anon - Reaper!Chara x Core!Frisk? Maybe? I really like the ship and there isn't much for it, except for on dokudoki's blog (Creator of Core!Frisk)

 

\---

 

“How sentimental.”

The air filled with darkness, sucking the life out of the party from within the endless white of the Omega Timeline. The mesh of people turned towards the newcomer, the energy of the celebration dying with whoever the new person was.

Standing in front of them was a Chara, dressed in a black robes with a black cloud clinging to them. Their hair seemed to dull to an auburn color as it surrounded their deathly pale skin and the dark abyss they called their eyes, sucking in any light that dared to go near them. They were twirling a scythe stained red within their hands, looking as though they were bored.

“I haven’t been this choked up since I got a scythe shoved down my throat.” They gave a smirk.

A few with the more dark of humor gave a snicker, though it was otherwise silent.

The Chara’s face slowly moved back into a neutral expression. “So, is this a party or a painting?”

The Chara glided forwards, the people all moving to the side as they passed. The Chara stood tall in front of the monochromatic version of Frisk, staring down at them with a neutral gaze.

“CORE Frisk. I see you have fared well with your little group of misfits.”

CORE gave the new Chara a small smile. “I have, thank you. They shifted slightly. “I’m glad you could make it.”

The new Chara gave a small nod. “As am I.”

CORE stood up, turning to the crowd which was now staring at the two. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet a really good…” they hesitated for just a moment. “Friend of mine.” They stepped back and gestured to the new Chara. “This is Reapertale Chara, but most prefer to call them Chaos.”

Murmurs about the newcomer flittered throughout the crowd before coming to a close when CORE started speaking again.

“They are a guest to the Omega Timeline, so please try to play nice.” They clapped their hands together. “So, without further ado, let’s continue with the festivities!” They turned to what looked like an Undyne. “If you’d please.”

“HELL YEAH!!!”

The Undyne slammed a spear down on something, making music and confetti blast out everywhere. Everyone cheered and went back to having smiles on their faces, enjoying the party which was taking place.

Chaos crossed their arms as they floated next to CORE, staring off at everyone else. “So, what  _ is _ this party for, anyway?”

CORE hummed. “Well, it’s a party celebrating everyone’s birthday.”

“That makes no sense.”

CORE exhaled slowly, tapping their fingers on their cheeks as though debating what to say next. “Well, since there’s no real passage of time here, we all just decided we would all have our birthdays on the same day… after we feel like it’s been a year or so.”

Chaos hummed in acknowledgement, staring out at the crowd.

CORE started to drag Chaos away by their robes, humming to themselves with a small smile on their face. They dragged Chaos to a semi-secluded area of the Omega Timeline, coaxing Chaos to sit down next to them. Chaos did as told, content with just sitting next to CORE.

“I missed you,” CORE muttered.

Chaos glanced over at CORE, chuckling quietly with a small smile growing on their face. “So you’ve told me every time I come back.”

CORE leaned their head on Chaos’ shoulder, closing their eyes. “What? Am I not allowed to miss you?”

Chaos hummed, letting their head rest on top of CORE’s. “I never said that.”

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, watching the insanity of the birthday party unfold in front of them.

“Corey?”

CORE turned towards Chaos, who now had the smallest hint of a blush on their face. “Yes?”

Chaos swallowed. “Do you…” they trailed off.

“Do I what?” CORE picked up their head, turning towards Chaos.

Chaos took a moment to answer. “You don’t mind if I stay here, do you?”

CORE gasped. “You’re staying here? For how long?”

Chaos swallowed. “It’s nothing official yet, but there has been some drama within my AU. I’ve been meaning to get away for a while.”

CORE gave Chaos a wide grin. “Of course you can stay!”

Chaos laughed and rolled their eyes, the dust of pink on their cheeks becoming a shade darker. “Thanks, Corey.”

“It’s no problem, K.” They giggled and leaned forwards, lightly pecking Chaos’ cheek.

Chaos looked away, placing their hands over their face to obscure their blush. CORE broke into more fits of laughter, catching the attention of a few of the other people.

“stars, check it out.” Dance elbowed his Outertale counterpart.

Stars jolted and whipped towards Dance. “what is it now?”

Dance gestured towards CORE and Chaos, a smirk on his face. “ya think core’s got a thing for ‘em?”

Stars arched a brow and looked between Dance and the two laughing and blushing on the floor a little ways away. “no way.”

“Yes way.” Dance smirked, taking out his phone. “this is going in everyones inbox.”

Stars glanced between Chaos-who was currently trying to get CORE to kiss them somehow with little to no success-and Dance, mischievous grin on his face. “send that to me first.”

Chaos whined. “Corey, just come here a sec!”

CORE giggled, sprinting around with a wide grin on their face. “No! You’re gonna have to catch me!”

“COREY!!!” Chaos screeched, zipping after CORE.

“K!!!”

Others were attracted to the scene the two were making, watching on with sparkling in their eyes and phones in their hands. Chaos chased after CORE for a little while, catching the attention of almost everyone at the party when the two suddenly stopped. Chaos turned back to find everyone staring, making them choke and sprint in another direction. CORE chased after them, laughing the entire way.

Then came the chorus.

“I SHIP IT!!!”

“OTP!!!”

“SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP!!!”

“OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO GETTING ADDED TO MY OTP LIST!!!”

…

CORE and Chaos could never catch a break, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there wasn't much about the ship, I kind of went with some headcanons of my own and I think it went pretty well??? I don't know, you guys tell me.


	12. A Pleasurable Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust decides to go somewhere with Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...
> 
> Merry Christmas???
> 
> More chapters will be going on throughout this entire week, so stay tuned!

Anon: maybe how Underlust Sans was received in a multiverse meeting the first time?   
Was he harassed?  
Was he accepted?  
Did he hide who he was?  
Or did everyone already know who he was and he didn't bother trying to hide how fucked up (heh) he is?  
Were there Sanses or Papyruses that acted overly aggressive, negative or maybe even positive?  
Did he leave his Papyrus at home? If so, why? Did he know he might not be accepted?

 

\---

 

“You wanna meet yourself?”

Lust blinked a few times, staring at the color explosion that was Ink. “What?”

“You wanna meet yourself?” He repeated, eyelights ever-changing.

“The fuck kind of question is that?” He made a gesture with his wrist that said something along the lines of ‘the fuck?’

“I don’t know. I was just asking.” He shrugged, hanging upside down from a tree. “There’s Classic yous, Edgy yous, Manipulative yous, Edgy Manipulative yous-“

“What the fuck is it with the Manipulative mes?”

“The creators find him adorable.”

He blinked. Well, that would make sense. “Damn.”

“So! Whaddya say?”

He shrugged. Not like much will be happening soon, anyway. “Why not?”

What’s more mes anyway?

He ran his brush over the ground, causing bright colors to swirl and flow into itself without ever mixing.

“Then let's go already!”

…

“This wasn’t what I meant to cause.”

Lust had only been there for an hour, but now everyone was on opposite sides of the room, locked in some kind of sex-joke-pun war. Lust was at the front of one pack while Red was in front of the other, Razz and Blue cringing on the sidelines with a confused Dream and a bewildered Ink.

How did everything resort to this?

Well!

It all started out with Lust and Ink popping up in the middle of the room…

“Look, Ink’s back!”

Everyone flocked towards the vertically challenged skeleton - whether they be tipsy, or really happy to see him - and didn’t seem to notice the other one next to him. That is, until one of the more edgy ones pointed him out.

“Who th’ fuck ‘r’ you?”

Everyone then decided to turn to him, eyelights searching, judging, weighing him. His clothes, his bones, his eyelights, and the faint outline of the glowing dark purple of his SOUL. Their gazes turned to one of disdain, disgust, and possibly… worry?

Lust gave his signature grin, smoothing out his jacket as though to fix himself in a minute, slightly unnoticeable way. “Is there something you lovelies need from me?”

“You to leave,” someone chimed from the background.

Wait, what?

He decided to take a closer look at everyone. Particularly, their clothing. How could they all  _ stand _ to wear such thick clothing? How were they not dying of heat?

“Alright everyone! This is Sans from Underlust. Feel free to call him either Lust, or Purple. Both work.”

Underlust? Maybe Lust should pay more attention to Ink… Though it wasn’t exactly his fault.

“Oh. That one.”

Oh, that did not sound like a friendly tone.

“Is there something you need, ma’am? Or, do you need me to fix you?”

The one who spoke up, someone with a blue jacket and basketball shorts, shut his mouth.

Hah. Serves him right.

“Ink, who the hell did you fucking bring? A prostitute?”

“No, ma’am, I am a modest skeleton.” He placed a hand over his SOUL, giving a rather provocative pose.

“ _ Modest _ ?” The one in a black and red jacket scoffed. “As if you could consider wanting a dick up your ass modest.”

“Oh no, darling. I would much rather you stick one up yours. Though, you probably would end up doing that anyway, considering you look like a lonely slob with no sense of chivalry.”

A few choruses of ‘ooo’s came from the others. So, they liked this, did they? Time to up the game a bit.

He sputtered, his eye glowing a blood red. “And you’re the one who looks like he’s obsessed with fucking anyone and everyone around him!”

“Are you saying you  _ want _ me to shove my dick up your ass?”

A few snickers.

“Oh, you little  _ bitch _ !”

“I would have thought me a skeleton, personally.” He gave a short hum, flicking his non-existent hair.

“You’re not half bad, kid.” Another, one that looked as though he were glitching with a long slash across his ribcage, commented.

“Not half ba- he’s fucking terrible!”

“Well, you  _ can _ tear off my clothes, so I guess that  _ is _ considered tearable.”

“Mother of  _ ASGORE _ !!!”

Lust snickered, crossing his arms. Job well done. He turned back towards the bar at the back of the room where another, much taller skeleton was, wearing a jacket and a white striped sweater underneath. He took a seat there, signaling the new Grillby for a drink.

“You really showed him,” the other skeleton spoke up, taking a sip from his glass and setting it down on the wood of the bar counter.

Lust looked over at him. “Wasn’t much of a challenge. He probably couldn’t insult someone properly even if his life depended on it.”

A drink was handed to him, to which Lust picked up the glass and took a sip. It was icy cold, a feeling of steam swirling around his burning SOUL.

The other gave a small laugh. “He is quite a mess.Though, I can’t blame him.” Another sip. “So, what brings you here other than the destructive nature of Ink, Creator of the Multiverse?”

Lust shrugged. “Not much, just curious.” He turned to him. “Speaking of curiosity, I never got your name, darling.”

“G. The name’s G.”

“Lust. Though, you already knew that.” He gave a wink. “Who’s the pink pansy?”

He chuckled. “You mean the one who confronted you? That’s Red. Underfell Sans.”

“Red? Wow, he can’t even come up with a good nickname.”

“You know what? That’s it.”

He hummed in question, looking up at the edgy skeleton. A gold fang? Odd.

“Pun war. You and me. Grab your teammates, then we’re on.”

… And that’s how it started.

How everyone feels about him was a mystery to him. Not that he cared! No no, of course not!

Actually, some of these people weren’t half bad. Some of them might like Papyrus...

Ink was leaning against the wall, popcorn somehow making its way to his hand as he watched the almost violent throwing of puns back and forth through the battlefield that was the room. Only two things were going through his mind at the moment.

One: At least Lust is fitting in better than expected right now.

Two: They better not ruin the room or so help me I will kill everyone in this room without a second thought, even if I’m the Creator of the Multiverse. I swear, I will turn into Error for a day.


End file.
